Remind Me Why
by Jade Sparkles
Summary: Max leaves and defeats Itex, What happens three years later after the day she left? What will Fang's Flock think now? Sorry horrible summary please read! -Jade
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a preview for a new fan fic I'm going to make. It's already posted but I'm just letting you guys know. Sorry I kinda sorta got bored with 'Too Many Feelings' Anyways. Enjoy. This chapter is based off of 'Welcome To My Life' By: Simple Plan  
**

**-Jade  
**

Three years… three LONG years. It's been three years since I left my- Fang's Flock. It hurt me to leave Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge and… him. Three years, to this day, was they worst day I have experienced. I mean, The School was bad but I couldn't live this day down. Not even in my sleep. Wow, that sounded stupid. Anyways…

_~!~Flashback~!~_

_The voice was telling me to save the world and stay with The Flock, but I was getting so sick and tired of seeing The Flock hurt, and sad. I was leaving. Angel knew and so did Nudge. I didn't want to go, but I need to and then I saw Fang with Dr. Amazing. She was crying. Baby. Anyways… He lifted up her chin and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He lifted her chin up and started leaning in. I knew he was going to kiss her so I ran. I really didn't want to see what he was doing and I really didn't want to deal with it later._

_**Max… don't split up with The Flock! **__The voice said. I swear it was on the verge to slapping me if it had hands._

_I just ran to my room and went to the desk. I wrote down:_

_All Flock members! I'm sorry for leaving. I'm so sorry. Angel, You're my baby and you always will be. You're an Angel with wings and I swear I'll always be proud of you, my angel. Nudge, You're a chatter and know what's wrong with me. I know how you cheer me up and it's amazing. I know you love Iggy and hint, hint, he loves you back honey. Gazzy no matter how old you are, your always my little guy and I love you. Don't get in trouble and don't blow anything up. Iggy, I know someone has to read this to you and I'm sorry. I wish this could be private. You are the weirdest pyro I know and love. I'll miss you too and you're a sexiest pig for future references. I'm sorry I had to do this. It's just I'm tired of getting you guys in trouble and getting hurt. I love you all. I'll destroy Itex. Don't worry._

_Love you all,_

_Maximum Ride_

_With that I left it on my desk and flew out of my window._

But that's my life. My sick twisted life. You don't really know what it's like or what it feels like. But now I'm sitting here. Just telling you. Where is 'here' you ask? Well I would love to tell you, but I can't. Why? Because I have no damn clue. _**Welcome To My Life. **_My sick, twisted, mutant life, if you can even call it that.

**Was it okay? Stupid? Horrid? Awesome? Gah just tell me?!!?!!**


	2. Fiery Flames Command

**Hey, thanks everyone for reviewing my story :) This chapter has no song. It was going to. But I didn't want the chapter to be like ten pages long… SOOOOO yeah. The next chapter will have a song. I promise!**

**-Jade**

**Max(POV):**

I'm in a… dog crate I believe. I wasn't sure. It was to dark. _Come on give me fire…_ I thought snapping my fingers. Come on, come on, come on! Finally a flame started on my fingers. I've have got many powers in the past three years. You will learn more about them later though. I was in a crate. Not a dog crate but you know those weird wooden ones? Wood… I smiled. I carefully lit my whole hand punched the wood. It easily broke and started to catch on fire. I lit my whole body next. This power was horribly scary at first. I'll admit that. I rapped my arms around my legs and put my head down, curling into a ball. I blew out a deep breath. The fire spread quickly. Soon all that was around me was ashes and a room. A white room. With metal tables and everything. Other crates were around me as well. Five to be exact. I should help them out shouldn't I? What if they are Erasers though. I defeated Itex two months ago, but some Erasers got loose and were still after me. I have to help them out though. Not the Erasers but if someone is IN there. I can't just leave them… I'll do one. Just one to see if it's eraser or no. I can't light it on fire though cause the thing (What should I call it if it's a flower or something? I'm not calling it a he/she/person just yet) in there will burn…

I put my hand out as in to say 'stop'. I thought, _open, _the crate fell apart. A girl's head snapped up. She had long, curly hair that went to her hips. Her eyes were round and blue. She looked, familiar. She was young. Maybe, ten? Nine? "I'm nine." She said nodding. I smiled. A telepath.

"Hi." I said smiling. I knelt down to her. She flinched and tensed up. "It's okay. I promise I'm not a doctor or anything of the sort. I'm here like you." She relaxed just a little. Her face was dirty. I wiped away some of the dirt on her cheek. "What is your name?"

"Angel." She said quietly. _Angel?!_ "Yeah that's my name, what is yours?"

"Maximum. Maximum Ride." I said looking down.

"Max?!" She yelled jumping up. She looked like she had gotten hit in the face.

"Yeah." I whispered getting off the floor. I thought she was mad. I really did. But she ran up to me and hugged me really hard.

"I th-th-thought I-I wou-u-uldn't ever see you again.." She paused a lot to sniffle and she also stuttered. I wrapped my arms around her small body.

"You'll always see me. I wouldn't just leave you. Has Itex ever took you before two months ago?" I let go of her and back up to look at her.

"Yes, right after you left. They wanted you but took us. We were tortured. Horribly. We were there for a month but-" She stopped. I hadn't noticed how mad I was. My whole body was covered in fire.

"Sorry," I mumbled trying to calm down. Slowly the fiery flame went away. "New power," I stated, "continue."

She nodded and continued without hesitation. "We were there for a month but the place caught on fire and we escaped." My eyes went wide. I remember that!

_They captured me. But I didn't fight back. I needed to go there. That's when I learned my power with fire. I was being tested on in the maze. It was made of ferns, I think. You know those REALLY big bushes? I started feeling hot. Like I was on fire. Go-freaking-figure. I fell to the floor. They were electrocuting me but I couldn't feel it. Suddenly I was on fire. Yada yada, place got on fire. _

"Max you caused it?! You were there?!" I nodded in reply.

"Are the others in the crates?"

"Yes."

"'Kay. Watch this." I put my hand up, _open_. A boy was in there. Tall, muscular, strawberry blonde hair, and crystal like eyes. IGGY! I knelt by him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Iggy?"

His eye's widened like dinner plate. He didn't say anything. He just grabbed my arms and pulled me to him. Hugging me to his chest. I smiled hugging him back. We were in a weird position. I was kinda kneeling but I was half way on him.

"Max I missed you! Why did you leave!" His voice was muffled because he had is nose in my hair. Something wet hit the top of my head. He was crying! I thought I taught them better…

"You did Max! Just, everyone was hold their emotions in! It sucks. I could feel their emotions racing. It was weird. No one talked that much or anything!" Angel said reading my mind.

I knelt back letting go of Iggy. His pale face was dirty except the lines where his tears went down. I rubbed his face softly and kissed his mouth in the brother sister manner. I missed my pyro. "Hold on." I said softly.

I went over to two of the crates. I put both my hands up, _open_, the crates fell apart. Nudge and Gazzy were in the crates. "Open your eyes." I said. They opened your eyes.

"Max? OH MY GOD! MAX! I missed you! I knew you were going to leave but I wasn't sure when! Where were you?! Couldn't you warn me and Angel you were going to leave? I mean you were gone for, like, four dang years?! But-"

"NUDGE!" Gazzy yelled.

"Nudge… You haven't talked that much in years!" Angel said excited and surprised.

"One more…" I said half-heartedly. Angel came up to me and grabbed my hand. I didn't notice how tall she was now.

I raised my hand and commanded, this time out loud, "Open." The crate fell apart and something was in there….

**Cliffyyyy. Mauhaha :D **

**Nudge: Is it… him.. Or an It or an eraser or jeb or Ella or the whole school?! OMG could the school fit in that little tiny crate I mean I was crouching in that little thing! It was sooooo small a mouse would be like, "oh my god, oh my god! Save me, save me! Ah! -dead-" Poor mouse… **

**Jade: Nudge, Child. That was the most random thing… EVER. I mean I talked about unicorn once and it turned out into a talk about homework. Hah. It was awesome… Yeah….**

**Nudge: WAIT, UNICORNS?!**

**Jade: I just said that…**

**Hollow: *poofs in* OMG UNICORN! *poofs away.***

**Nudge and Jade: What. The. Fuuuhhh?**

_**Anyways.. Thanks for reading it! R&R please!!!!**_


	3. Pink? Electric? Woah

**Hey guys! Guess what?! I got A new computer and guess what that means?! All my work is gone! Like POOF! Yay! Note the damn sarcasm! [ gay… Ugh. Anyways. Here the new chapter sorry if it's not that good cause like I said. My work went poof! *growls***

**-Jade**

"One more…" I said half-heartedly. Angel came up to me and grabbed my hand. I didn't notice how tall she was now.

I raised my hand and commanded, this time out loud, "Open." The crate fell apart and something was in there….

A stuffed bear? **[Didn't expect the did you?! Mauhaha]** Er… Where's Mr. Dark And Scary? Uh, peek a boo fangy poo where are you… "Max, that's Fang…" She stutters from laughing. My guess? My thoughts. The stuffed animal was bright pink and with a purple bow on top. Er? This can NOT be Fang… "Oh it is…" Angel said. I internally groaned. "He can changed forms. When he first figured it out Gazzy would stop singing the 'Transformers' theme song." She rolled her eyes. I taught her well. I smiled.

I carefully put my hand over the animal which I guess was him… "Transform." I commanded. The bear transformed. But into an Eraser. Out of habit I kicked him in the side. I think I broke a rib. The Eraser growled lowly.

Angel, are you sure it's Fang I mean this is and Eraser for Christ sake… **[I don't believe in god but I'm sorry if that, offends some of you guys. It's just me]**

_I'm sure, he's just transformed. In a, you know, eraser form.._

Damnit. I put my hand out again. "Transform into human form, Fang.", slowly he did. Stupid idiot. Fang's face was a 'happy and joyful' surprise, surprise.

"Max now that you're here we can be a family again!" Angel piped.

"I… Uh… Your not my flock anymore." I said looking at my feet finding them very interesting. "Your Fang and Iggy's Flock. Not mine. Your always family though. No matter what." I looked up to see Angel having silent tears down her face along with Nudge. Iggy's face was like he was slapped, Gazzy looked horrified, and Fang's eye were on the verge of popping out and he was… crying? It was silent. Go damn figure. But crying?! I let my wings out a little. My powers had changed my wings color. Sounds weird doesn't it… but they were changed to an electric blue.

I shook my feathers and let the out all the way. Everyone was shocked, and couldn't talk. Besides Nudge of course. "But Max-" Nudge began but burst out crying not able to finish. Okay maybe she couldn't talk. But, still, I hated doing this to them… putting their hopes down. But it's not up to me. I can't walk back in their lives when I left in the first place. I just couldn't hurt them again if I had to leave. I will be leaving My family the ones I love most in the world and my best friend who I'm in love with! **[If your thinking 'OMG OMG Max doesn't admit she loves him read the books Jade!' Uh dudes… If you haven't read the 5 you need to! Cause it says 'I just realized how perfect he is for me' when they are in the sub. I just thought of that… soo I just wanted to add that… Sorry for the interruption.!] **

"Max you… you just admitted you love him!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed a long time ago." I muttered. I smiled at sweetly. "Fire," I snapped my fingers. It started on the first try. Yes! That's a first! I let my whole body on fire, the fire changed to the electric blue that matched my wings. That's the reason my wings are that color. Everyone looked like they were about to faint, well everyone but Angel. "I want everyone to hold on to me." They looked frightened. "You wont get hurt." I promised. Angel came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. Gazzy was going to pull her back before she came to me. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head 'no'. "No it just feels like you have a bad fever." Soon everyone had grabbed on to me. I sat down as did everyone else. I curled in a ball and everyone wrapped around me. Fang was still distant. He hasn't talk to me yet. *sigh*. "Okay it's going to get a little hot." I warned as I let the fire spread.

**Sorry that chapter wasn't as good.**

**Nudge: Ha! Pink bear! Fang all pink and stuff? O.M.G.?! That's just… O.M.G.!**

**Jade: Uhh…. You like saying o.m.g.? Or what?…. *scared***

**Nudge: Maybe….**

**Jade: Hey look short sentence!**

**Nudge: O.m.g.!**

**Jade: *sigh***

**Nudge: I want a magical pony that eat rainbows!**

**Jade: Hey! You got from me!**

**Hollow: Wow…**

**Nudge and Jade: *stares at hollow***

**Jade: When the hell did you get in this?…**

**Hollow: Idunno it sounded like fun!**

**Jade: Anyways! R&R!**

**Hollow: Psst pssssst PSSSSSST!**

**Jade and Nudge: WHAT?!**

**Hollow: Ummm.. Uhh… Idunno..!**

**Jade: I'ma kill you…**


	4. Plead no sanity

**Okay I have SOME idea's for this but just a head up I'm going on a string here. Oh and I'm going to have a CONTEST! **

**Winner get his or her name in my story and will be a big part of it. Not a little shitty part. Give me your name, or fake name if that is what you wish. I will pick the my favorite k? I bet your thinking: 'Okay… what's the catch?'?! Well… there is no catch. But I want you guys to post your IDEAS! I like putting ideas in cause I mean, I bet J.P. had a helper now and then xP But yes I want your ideas people!**

**Nudge: Who is J.P.? Sound funny. J.P. J.P *repeats like 20 times***

**Jade: NUDGE! Damn it! Okay he is your secret stalker!**

**Nudge: WHAT?!**

**Jade: Nothing!. R&R!**

**-Jade & Nudge**

**P.S. I stole Nudgey xD psst She talks… Like… A LOT even in her sleep! I might right a story on just her and me and school and shiz but I'm not sure if I will kay? Tell me if I should Much love and care. Sorta.**

The fire was burning quickly, soon nothing but ash was left. A few things were running threw my head. How did I get here, who got me there _without_ waking me up, and how did they find me?

_I don't know, Max._ I jumped, I wasn't use to voices in my head. The boice was never talking to me. It was still pissy. God. _Sorry._ Angel apologized. I smiled showing her it was fine. "You guys should go. I still have people after me." I sighed.

"No." Angel said bluntly.

"Your not leaving us again." Iggy stated

"Even if we have to tied you like a pig and fly you ourselves." Nudge said with a straight face.

"Even if I can't ever make a bomb again. It's worth it." Iggy said, Gazzy nodded in agreement. Guess who didn't say anything?

"Stay with us. Just for a little. You can get cleaned up and talk to you mom. She's been worried, so has Ella. We have a house in Arizona to stay close to your mom. Please Max!" Angel pleased.

"Er…" I stuttered.

_Do it, Maximum._

Voice!

_Nice to see you, or hear. Either way._

He, he. But why should I go? I don't want to get them hurt or in trouble.

_Sometimes friends will never be family if you never give them a chance._

Wait, are we still talking about the Flock or just a certain someone?

_*_silence*…*cricket chirps*

Stupid voice. Always quite. Gr.

"Okay, I'll go." I decided to listen to the voice. It's failed me once. And that 'fail' wen ton for three years. Hense the Voice not talking to me. Angel ran up and hugged me, along with Nudge. Of course the guys were to 'cool' for group hugs. "Wait, where are we?"

"Nevada." Iggy stated.

"You sure?"

"Yupp, new power." He smiled proudly.

"Alright Igs. South-East, U&A." With a running start, we left, wondering where we were, and who was after us again.

**I know it's short I'm uber sorry! :D But when the weekend comes I will try to make a LONG one k? But guess what!? MY BIRTHDAY IS SUNDAY! *dances***

**Nudge- O.M.G. Lets give you a party!**

**Jade- NO!**

**Jade and Nudge;]**

**R&R!**


	5. Excuses

Okay I said long chapter on the weekend. It's not the week end! Lol!

READ THIS! OR ELSE YOU WILL HATE ME!

I WONT BE UPDATING THE REST OF THE WEEK! UNTILL THE WEEKEND!

I will be working on a long ass chapter or three or four normal sized chapters. Okay?

Sorry it's going to be like what? 2 or three days? Lol you can live! :D

ALSO! I noticed I haven't had a song for the other chapters cause I just haven't. I have reasons but I don't think you wanna hear them. XD But I have a song for the chapter.

-Jade


	6. Regret

**Jade: I don't really have anything to say right now…**

**Nudge: Can I say something?**

**Jade: Uhhh sure?**

**Nudge: Jade's dad ROCKS on rock band! He was going all scream-o and stuff on the one song.. Umm. Umm. Umm.**

**Jade: Down With The Sickness By Disturbed**

**Nudge: Yeah that! And he took it really seriously! He was doing total scream-o! I still wish he did the Jonas Brothers…**

**Jade: You have horrible taste in music! *gag***

**Nudge: No I don't! *frowns* **

**Jade: Yes you do!!!**

**Nudge: Grr! Lets just thank the reviewers!**

**Jade: Yes Cause I love you all so much! :D**

xX9Music-Lover9Xx

Lex the SPAZZ

Fangalator

musicfreak61692

lexigrrl09

Celiacangel8

idontknow742

Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl

StarofCalamity

RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs

Suomanona . Onzwald

beneath the menoa tree

Maxe loves samie

biteoutoflife

**Jade: Okay I believe that is everyone for the whole story.**

**Nudge: Uhh hopefully…**

**Jade: Short sentence!**

**Nudge: *takes deep breath***

**Jade: ANYWAYS!!!! Here's the next chapter. Like promised! :D**

**- Jade and Nudge**

**Max(POV):**

We were just flying over the Nevada/Arizona state line at sunset. Under us were many mountains of rocks, cacti, sand, and trees. People were hiking, youngest being thirteen, at least. I flew higher in the clouds, The Flock under me.

I knew I was going to regret going. The voice told me to go, and It's never failed me. Well besides leaving me… but still. I should listen to it shouldn't I? I'll stay there for a little bit. I decided, I'll leave in a day or two. Any problems? Well, yes, myself. You have a mind reader, a quarter mile below you!

_Max, don't leave. Please._ Angel though sadly to me.

_Honey. It's not up to me. You, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge missed me. I think… I know you did. I can tell. But, Fang doesn't seem as ecstatic. _I stated firmly. _I'll talk to you in a bit._ I said, and blocked my mind. I saw pure black/purple wings under me, already knowing who it was, I said nothing.

"What were you doing for three years?" He asked.

"Taking down Itex." I stated bluntly.

"Is that why you left?" He pushed.

"Partly," I said leaving him expecting more.

"Why else?" What is he? Interrogating me?

"Because of reasons you should already know." I said quietly. "When did you start talking?"

He shrugged, "Since you set me outta the box."

"Liar."

He smiled, "Yeah I know." What does he want?

_Is it not obvious, Maximum?_

Someone's talkative. And no. I'm completely oblivious.

If there is such a thing as sighing mentally, then he sure as hell did.

_Maximum, he wants you!_

Er. What? Last time I checked he was okie-dokey with Dr. Amazing.

_Have you asked him yet?_

No. Where was he going with this?!

_Where's your relationship problem._

What relationship?

My answer was the silence__that surrounded my mind. The silence was shattered with, "MAX!" I noticed my name had been being called for quite sometime.

"What?"

He sighed, "Voice?" I nodded. "You always get a face of confusion and/or aggravation when you talk to it.", Was I THAT predicable?

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Why did you leave?.." He asked again.

Thankfully Angel helped me out.

"Guys! We're here!" She yelled.

"DIVE BOMB!" I yelled and tucked in my wings. I love dive bombing. The wind was blowing in my waist long hair-which I need to cut. I opened my wings about fifty or sixty miles from the grounded laughing. I was hovering over a house on the side of a lake. The house was on the side of a mountain, it was woodened and painted a pale tan color. All around the house was rocks, dirt, and cactus. Gazzy flew next to me.

"MAX! THAT WAS AWESOME!" He yelled giving me a high-five. Soon the whole Flock was around me.

"Is that it?" I asked pointed to the house.

"Yeah. Isn't it beautiful? We thought of the E shaped house when we did this! It's so darn pretty! O.M.G. I have to show you my room! It's so cool! Well come on!" Yes yelled and tucked in her wings dropping, only opening her wings a little to calm her fall.

I tucked my wings in and dive bombed again. It was hard not to laughing but I succeeded. We all landed loudly on the dirt. "Let's go!" Angel said. And we headed towards their home.


	7. We Didn't Start The Fire

Okay I know my last chapter was not long. As of promised. But my weekend was and still is, busy. I'm uber sorry and I'm not boring you with the details! :O

Nudge: It wasn't THAT busy. I mean. You went out to dinner like EVERY night. Gosh the food was so good though! Sleep all day, got up, ate, took a shower, left. And when you had sometime you would drown yourself in music. Oh that is busy…

Jade: *glares* no freaking DUR! *rolls eyes*

Nudge: ON WARD!

Jade: *confused*

Nudge: Your fault you hang out with Lila…

Jade: *Glares* I have no damn choice. *mutters*

Nudge: As I said,

Jade/Nudge: *fist pumps* ON WARD! *rofloao*

CHAPTER SONG!!! WOOOT!

_**We Didn't Start The Fire:**_

_**Billy Joel**_

We all walked in to their-

_It's your house to, Max!_ Angel corrected, WRONGLY.

_Angel, remember I'm not staying long. There fore it's not really my house, it's yours and the Flock's no matter how you see it. Now please, outta my head honey._

_Okay, Max._

As I was saying earlier… We all walked into their house, I was shell shocked. Or winged shocked. I'm not part clam. The house was beautiful. It was very big, how did they- Jeb. The house was fully furnished with a PS3, flat screen TV, and EVERYTHING. The kitchen was HUGE with a table fit for… one, two, three… six. But there was only five of them..

"It was for you in case you came back Max…" Angel said looking down.

"Since your back we can put the chair to use! I mean, No one sat at that chair because it was for you. Only time we touched in was to clean it. We kept it there cause we just had a feeling you would want somewhere to sit if you came back. Cause I wouldn't want to sit on the floor to eat. I don't think you would either. Even if the floor is clean. I just wouldn't sit on it to eat." Nudge finished her statement. I still didn't get how the girl could go that long with out breathing.

"Why don't you girls show me the rest of the house?" I said, smiling. Angel almost jumped with happiness.

"Okay, Max!" Nudge and Angel lead me down a long hall way. The walls were dark purple almost black. The lighting coming from lamps connected to wall. "This is my room!" Angel said jumping with joy. She stopped at a door that had letters that spelled, 'Angel'. Hm now I wonder whose room that is?.. Note sarcasm. When she opened the door it was like pink hell covered me.** [A/N: Okay, people with good taste in music, Listen to Marilyn Manson the song You Spin Me Right Round. He does awesome on remakes 3 Sorry for the interruption ]** Yes, thank you JADE! **[A/N: Welcome Max!]** Kill me… **[A/N: I can make that happen…]** I was kidding! **[A/N: *smiles triumphantly*]**

ANYWAYS!… Angel's room was covered in pink. She had a 'Full' bed. Why does a nine year old need that big of a bed? Her bed had bright pink sheets. Her carpet was pink as well. Pretty much everything was pink to my horror. Over her PINK bed was a painting of a white bear having a floating heart in between it's palms. The bear had black eyes and a sad smile played on it's lips. His/her lips were stitched making it look even more sad.

"Isn't it pretty?!" Angel exclaimed.

"It's… pink. That's for sure." I blinked.

"Okay my turn! Mine isn't as pink but it's sooo awesome I love it! Max your gonna like it! I just know you will! It's just… Well… You'll see!" She hopped back out the door. Wow. Nudge lost for words. Nudge's room was right next to Angel's. How do I know? Cause her name was EVERYWHERE on the door, in a pinkish purple spiral stickers. When she opened the door I was greeted by different colors and writings. There was a picture on the right wall of a TV and a remote. Under it, it had in cursive, '**Nudge Channel contains, talking, talking, and even more talking! 24/7 talk show!**'. On the other wall it had a beautiful white rose connect to a vine. The vine was going around a heart. [**A/N: If you guys wanna see what it looks like tell me Kay? Oh and I'm talking about the Heart Vine Thingy :D] **

"Who did that?" I asked pointed to the rose heart thingy.

"Fang." They said in unison in a 'duh' tone.

"How should I have known?" I asked.

"Oh right. You shouldn't." Angel murmured.

"He's really good at drawing! Like super good! He did Angel's bear in her room, Celeste. And the rose with the heart. Me and Angel did the TV, remote, and writing." Nudge explained with a smile.

All of a sudden Angel gasped. "Max! There's one more room we HAVE to show you!"

"Wait, what-… Oh! Yeah Max!!!" Nudge squealed and jumped up and started clapping her hands. Her and Angel grabbed my arms and pulled me all the way down the hallway, up stairs, across a 'Big Room', and then another hallway. We stopped in front of a painted brown door, the was covered in some sparkly stuff.

Angel smiled at me and opened the door. This room was the best I've seen. It was a large room with a queen sized bed. The walls were dark purple. The picture on the wall right in front of the door was a girl with brown and white wings wrapped around her. The bedding was dark purple, the floor was pitch black painted wood, it was very luminous. To the left there was a large windowsill. It was the kind that you can sit on and look outside when it's raining, or it was really sunny. The windowsill had black see through curtains clasped on the side of the wall.

"That's not the best part." Angel said smiling wider. We walked into the room and turned to the right. There was two doors.

"And behind door number," Nudge began but stopped, from laughing. "is yo- THE closet! Angel please the-the- the contestant see what is behind it!" Angel was hold her sides laughing but complied. When she opened the door Nudge began to sing halleluiah. At that I began laughing. "As you see here we have, *cough* A walk, in, closet! Woo!" At this point Angel fell on the floor from laughing so hard. "And in the next door, damnit Angel get up! We have a show to run! And in this door we have a bathroom! What is so special you ask? Well let me show you! Angel please open the door so the contestant can see! Angel- Angel! Ugh I guess I'll do it!" She threw up her arms in exaggeration. The whole time she looked serous but her eyes gave her away. Nudge strutted over to the door making us laugh even harder.

She open the door and I stopped laughing because my jaw dropped. The bathroom was super clean, like shiny and squeaky clean. The floor was pearl white so were the counters. The toilet was PURPLE. I mean how SICK is that? Anyways, the shower was not one of the 'shower tubs'. It was the long kind with the not see through glass. [**I swear they don't have a name. Just 'shower'? I dunno…]**

"Whose room is this?" I asked.

"Ummh…" Angel stuttered. I looked at her waiting for her to finished. She murmured so quietly I almost didn't hear her. " Yours…" Wait yours?! As in mine?!

"Angel… Did you guys know I was coming back?" I asked warily.

"Well kinda. I have a vision of you being back here. It didn't show when, why, or for how long. But I knew you were coming so we all did this room for you. Even Iggy helped out." Angel explained quietly. Then it hit me.

"Angel! You have visions to?!" I said a little loud.

She nodded, "Yep. I have since… give or take two weeks."

"Oh. It's just… I have visions as well." I said turning my head slightly to the left, confused. "What was the most recent on you've had?"

"I was having one before you opened my crate…" She said looking down. "It was…" She started, silent tears rolled down her face. "It was… just horrible. I… I saw… I saw you kill Fang…"

**Aren't I evil? :D Okay and the reason why this chapter is based off of 'We Didn't Start The Fire' Is because it was talking about events in the future. Sooo yeah.**

**-Jade**


	8. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

Jade: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!!!!!! I know ya'll hate me for not updating! God a hate myself!

Hollow: Nikki still loves you!

Nudge: *giggles*

Jade: *Hits Hollows arm* Child, speak one more damn time I'ma get a herring on your ass.

Nudge and Hollow: *eyes grow big*

Maxe: [Not Maximum my friend Maxe in case of further confusion] See I'm the good girl!

Nudge: HA! You sooooooo wish don't you? You like the devil's daughter! *says in deep voice* ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO THY! *Little voice* Oh no! *normal voice* he he.

Jade: …… PFFT! *grips sides laughing*

Maxe: Just on with it!

Hollow: Oh you got told! Mhmmm…

Jade: *growls*… *pops Hollow with a needle and she poofs away* hehe :D

**Okay! I know you guys hate me as I said up there! But I've been so damn busy it's not even funny. I have NJHS and Yearbook and I have to keep my grades up plus I have Softball coming up soon sooooo yeahh… I'm super sorry! D: I'ma have the Next chapter pst ASAP! I ****HATE**** AN's I really do. But I thought you might want to be up-to-date about this and that. Sooo yeah.. Oh one more thing!**

_**DO NOT COMMENT ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! I am deleting it when I update the next chapter! Plus don't kill me I know ya'll want to I would want to to!**_

_**ONE MORE THING!**_

If any of you wanna give me IDEAS, and I'll say it again IDEAS, I want them. Cause this story is on a LINE here people. So gimme your ideas. Even the tiny one will count! Or questions that are like 'So what will happen if Fang dies' yada yada yada!? Okay! I want you to EMIAL me. My email is on my profile. Or just get my myspace also on profile.. Either way.

_**THANK YOU!**_


	9. All Around Me

Jade: Hey, looky! Chapter!

Nudge: Aren't we all happy now?

Jade: I am!

Nudge: Um… Why?

Jade: I got no flames!

Nudge: Wait… But don't you have liters n' stuff in your house? Cause that's a lot of flames! *looks around*

Jade: -sigh- Well, yeah. But I mean that no one has said anything bad. Dur. :P

Nudge: Oh… Lets reply to some people!

Jade: OKAY!

To _Hakilund _

**Jade: Yes! You are super-duper speashulz :D**

**Nudge: Everyone is speashulz! Let me explain-**

**Jade: No!**

**Nudge: But-**

**Jade: No!**

**Nudge: awww…**

**Jade: Oh n' your idea is bomb! :D I wuvv it!**

**Nudge: But Fang! He's not gunna like that idea very much! He's not gunna ____!**

**Jade: I'm not saying anything. Mawhahaha!**

**To **_**. **_

Jade: I would be PISSED if I had to find my computer died on me! But I wouldn't know cause I have a desktop xD

Nudge: Laptops are AWESOME! You could, like, sit on you bed and watch videos and, and , and Yeah!

**Jade:….. Yeah….. OH! CONTEST WINNER! HA! I (sadly) forgot about it… Sorry Lexi :D But Lexi You shall be the winna! :D Mauhaha! :D Plus I have a friend named Lexi ;] sooo…. Yeah. Oh! And we call her Sexy Lexi xD haa**

**Nudge: That is, THE, longest sentence you have EVER said. I swear Your almost like Fang but funnier, and a little bit of longer sentences. Oh! And you a vampyre not a wingy person. Or are you! Jade you not lying to me are you!? Please don't be! ….. I miss Ella.**

**Jade: *speechless* Child… You have problems… Other then the Erasers coming after you.**

**Nudge: And the wings!**

**Jade: That's a gift not a problem, dummy.**

**Nudge:….. Okay!**

**Jade & Nudge;]**

**CHAPTER SONG!**

_**All Around Me**_

_**By: Flyleaf**_

**By the damn way. It will ALWAYS be Max's POV unless I say so! Lol**

Right at that second, my heart shattered and the world stopped. I know that's sounds, "oh so dramatic", but if your ME, and the guy you just happen to be in LOVE with, happens to be murdered in the future, it is kind of is "oh so dramatic". Oh and did I mention that I, MAXIMUM RIDE, was the murderer!? Oh, I didn't? Well now I just did.

"No… No I wouldn't! You know I wouldn't…" I stuttered absently. I was blinking rapidly to hide tears. No! No, Maximum Ride does NOT cry and certainly does NOT kill flock members! I mean, I've killed The White Coats, Erasers, etc. but NOT Fang. Never.

"But, Max… I saw it!" Angel said, crying even harder. Nudge ran out of the room crying.

"What's going on!?" Iggy yelled running in the room with Fang and Gazzy right behind him. I looked at Fang. He was watching me intensely. I started to noticing the wetness on my cheeks.

"Angel. I need your help." I said looking at her, ignoring the fact everyone was wondering what was wrong. My voice sounded hoarse and broken.

"With what, Max?" She said with a spark in her eyes but it might have been the tears.

"I'm going to see the future" I said, forcing a small, sad smile. A confused look went over Angel's face.

"But, Max. They just come and go though."

"Well, yes. But I've made myself have one, only once. I just need you to make sure my body is somewhere safe." I stated.

"Body?" Iggy said, a little worried.

"Yeah. 'Body'. I wont be dead or anything just not there. Like I'm sleeping." He nodded.

"What do we do if, you know, they come after us? And, and, you get hurt? Or… die?" Gazzy asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"This is gunna be fun explaining…" I muttered closing my eyes. "If…if I die, I wont come back. Ever." I paused for a second thinking over. "It would take me awhile to come 'back to life' I will need to re make my body, details etc. " I said softly opening my eyes.

I looked at everyone. Angel was looking at the floor, Iggy was hard to tell. He was scared, worried, and confused. Gazzy was trying to be my little trooper still. His eyes betrayed him. Fang stood there silently. Saying exactly what I wish he wasn't. Nothing. I just wanted to slap him and see if he made a noise! Any noise! A grunt! A sigh! ANYTHING! Now that I'm done with my bantering. I looked at Angel. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Wait." She said, quietly. "Fang. Do it." She commanded. Oh god. Fang had this glassy look on his eyes as he walked towards me. When he was three inches from my face he put a hand on the back of my neck and the glassy look disappeared and he whispered, "I missed you." and kissed me hard on the lips. His lips were pressed to mine and his eyes were closed. I slowly got back to reality when he started to pulled away. I didn't want him to. I wound my arms around his neck, demandingly pulling his mouth back to mine. I closed my eyes. He hesitated for two seconds trying just to process this. Those two seconds seemed like hours but he thought it through. He moved his arms around my waist. It was amazing how his mouth fit with mine, not like when it feels on some other guy. So… uncomfortable. His tongue traced my bottom asking for entrance. Which, I slowly moved my mouth open to tease him, but he was being impatient. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, touching everything he could.

For the moment everything was peaceful and full of bliss. But I still have to go into the future. I ended the kiss and without a word or look I walked to Angel. "I'm going to fall you have to catch me." She nodded. "Okay." I nodded and smiled. I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath. When a let my breath out I thought, show me the future. I felt like the life of me was jerked out of my body and I began to fall.

**[AN: I was gunna end it here but I though about how long I haven't updated so that's not very fair.]**

**Angel(POV):**

I saw Max take a deep breath. She let it out thinking, _show me the future_. At that moment her body stayed still but it looked like it jerked forward fast and blurry. She began to fall so I quickly ran up to her. She was lighter then me, thank god. Oh god, Max. I hope your alright.

**Back to Max!**

I felt as if I was sleeping. In a nightmare though. I was on the side of a mountain. Where the 'E' shaped house was. Everywhere I looked there was fire and death. I saw myself. I was the same age, only hair was cut short, which reminded me I need to get my hair cut. This was the day I killed Fang. The day I wont let happen. I ran over to myself. I saw I was holding Fang in the air by his neck I yelled, "Stop!". I knew she could hear me. Last time I did I kind of screwed up. Heh. Heh. But Future Me, I'll say FM, just looked at me, her face was tear streaked, she said, "I can't stop. Don't get shot Max! Itex will make you a monster." She began sobbing. "I'm sorry, Fang…" She whispered and began to choke the life out of the love of our life.

Suddenly I was jerked back into the present. I was on the bed in 'my' current room. No one was there but Fang who was watching me intensely. We were staring at each other for what seemed like hours. "What happened?" He said, keeping our eyes locked he moved and sat next to me. I sat up. "Just… nothing." I said giving him a small smile. He smiled back showing he knew I didn't want to say anything.

"You know I'll always be here for you." He said standing up, he walked out the door. And for ONCE in my life. I curled in a ball on a soft bed and cried my eyes out.


	10. Good Bye!

_**READ OR YOUR GUNNA KILL ME AND YOU'LL YELL AT ME AND CUSS AT ME AND I'MA BE ONE PISSED OFF MOTHERFUCKER.!**_

_**Okay, as you all know, I have NOT been updating for a very very long time. I just updated yesterday but you guys NEED TO KNOW THIS! I am SUPER busy. I have yearbook, NJHS, homework, school, chores, etc. I don't have time worth SHIT to be writing! I wish I REALLY wish I could update fast. SO!!!**_

_**This story is put on MAJOR hold. I WILL UPDATE! Just not like every 2 or 5 days. Maybe every 7-10 days. When I say I'm busy I MEAN it. It's a super long hold and I'm very sorry. **_

_**EMAIL ME! Email me ideas, concerns, etc. **_

_**I HAVE A WEBSITE. I will, and forever will, answer your questions.**_

_**IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! I AM letting people try writing the next chapter. I love having people write stuff for me then I just edit/revise. Mind you, You may be declined. BUT most likely NOT.**_

_**Good freaking bye for a little while. I'm uber sorry!**_

_**-Jade D:**_


	11. I'm Back! :D

**[New story tell me what you think! ****Just a preview!**** :]**

**Please Don't hate me! D: I know your mad but I've been grounded cause I got a detention. I'm still grounded too.. heh. heh. :D But I wrote this and I'm HOPING you like it. PLEASE if you like it add it to your favorites! [it's on my story list already]! This just came to my head. THIS IS A CROSSOVER!**

**Crossover stories:**

**House Of Night**

**and**

**Maximum Ride**

**The whole story will take place in the House of Night in Arizona. Maximum Ride is connected because she has wings! Just read and I will love you forever ever ever :D **

**AND LEXI! I'm still putting your name in the story no worries :D ;]**

**On with the preview.**

The freezing night was dark with clouds covering every inch of the sky. No stars were able to be seen and by the looks of it no human could see anything there. The girl no one ever noticed was sitting on the swing. She hid under her jacket hood and ear plugs just hoping no one would see her. She dreaded every morning of high school just to be judged and pointed at. Either way their words meant nothing, for she couldn't hear them. She was so different then all of them. From her pale skin and bright teeth, to her light golden brown eyes and brownish red hair. Her body was wide and had muscle. Her chest not small but pretty big. Her stomach was flat and had outlines of her abs. Her curves where hidden under her jacket and band shirts. Her legs were long and somewhat muscular. Her skinny jean were always with her suspenders and three belts she always wore.

Her marks on her heart and skin caused by snobby kids and worn out family members. Her home so cold but heated with arguments. Her mother, the classic whore, and father, the loving one but was really gay. Only she knew her fathers truth. The truth was her life was a mess and she so easily fixed it together. Piece by piece, fight by fight. She worn her happy life to a dump to where she was an emotionless girl.

She sat at the swing looking at her note book. She drew on and on and wrote poems of the sad stories her life brought her. Her cell phone vibrated. She hissed under her breath as she saw who messaged her, Ms. Snobby Rich Bitch. She thought of ignoring it, probably just another threat, but read anyways. She pressed her =thumb on the screen of her phone. The message she already knew what would said had stated exactly what she had thought of before.

_Ur such a loner U FREAK LoL _

She sighed. She didn't message her back or cry in agony that the popular hates her. She didn't go to school the next day a punch like she has so many times. She didn't weep over the emotional pains either. No. Instead she took off her jacket and let loose her wings but rejected them back into her skin as she saw someone leaning against the large oak tree not only seven feet away. He looked pale and had a Sapphire-blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. He was skinny and looked, well, undead. His face shone no emotion as he spoke words that sounded rich and old. " Roza De Lith! Night had chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House Of Night." He pointed to her forehead and she almost screamed. She had never felt so much pain in her life. She started to get dizzy and soon feel to the ground unconscious.

**I hope you guys liked it :] Tell me what you think by reviewing and I will write more! :D**


End file.
